Stages of Life
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Three tentative songfics going through specific stages of Kanone's life. More details on songs and summaries of each stage inside. Songfic, slight angst, EyesKanone hinted at.
1. Stage One

Hi, all! This is going to (hopefully) be a series of songfics that go through a series of events. This first one will start with Kanone and Eyes' breakup, the second will be Kanone's own way of dealing with said breakup and a few other problems that arise, the third (and tentative final) will be a sort of wrap up piece that follows Kanone a bit into the future. Obvious KanoneEyes hinted at.

**_Song #1: "I Miss You" by Blink 182_**

_Song #2: "Ready To Fall" by Rise Against_

_Song #3: "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects_

A/N: Song lyrics are in _italics._

* * *

_(I miss you...)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

It hurt, more than he had thought it would. He knew what he'd done was unforgivable, it was only natural what would occur after such a thing.

_Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you...)  
(I miss you...)_

He looked back now on his actions, but couldn't regret it now. It had been done, and for the first time, Kanone felt something real. It turned out that all-too-real feeling just happened to be pain.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

Of course he knew Eyes would leave him after such an act. It was worse than cheating on him or betraying him. Though, in a sense, Kanone had done so much worse. He had damned him; all of them.

_And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

He now sat alone in his small apartment, in the dark. The only small pool of light filtering in through the window reflected off a blade he held in his hands, turning it over as if mesmerized by the crimson substance that covered the metal.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you...)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you...)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you...)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you...)_

Golden eyes closed, masking the pain that tugged at his heart. It hadn't been necessary by any means, but for Kanone, it was a desire stronger than any other. And being the kind of person he was, who was he to deny himself the pleasure? If only he'd realized the consequences of his actions earlier. Now he had nothing left to look forward to but lonesomeness and death.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you...)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you...)_

His hand tightened around the handle of the blade as he gritted his teeth, an unfamiliar pain shooting through his chest.

_(I miss you...)_

It wasn't the searing pain that shot through his ribs from the curse's mark, nor a medical problem. This wasn't a pain easily mended.

_(I miss you...)_

Pure and simple longing, pain, heartache. A sensation that was unwanted and foreign to the Blade Child.

_(I miss you...)_

A pain unlike any he'd ever experienced, one he didn't think would be remedied anytime soon. A torture the most sadistic boy in the world couldn't stand to bear. There was only one solution Kanone saw that would logically stop such a pain; all pain even. The blood-covered knife fell to the floor as the Blade Child stood and slowly exited his apartment, as if in a trance, only one goal in mind.

_(I miss you...)_

* * *

Well, there it is…whatever it may be. Hope you liked it, I'll have the next one up soon. As always, leave any suggestions or requests for additional chapters/songs and I'll see if I can fit it in. 


	2. Stage Two

Well, here's the second chapter. The third will probably be a bit in coming out since I don't have it already written it out. Enjoy!

_Song #1: "I Miss You" by Blink 182_

_**Song #2: "Ready To Fall" by Rise Against**_

_Song #3: "Move Along" By The All-American Rejects_

_Hold on slow down again from the top now and tell me everything  
I know I've been gone for what seems like forever  
But I'm here now waiting  
To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger  
But closer than you think_

Kanone glanced down at the city beneath him. The people finishing up their holiday shopping, the businessmen and women retreating from a tiring day of work, everyone living their normal, happy, safe, naïve lives.

_She said, "just go on to what you  
Pretend is your life but  
Please don't die on me"_

They would all live a normal life and die a normal death. Not Kanone, though, he couldn't be that lucky. He, along with all the other Blade Children weren't given the gift of normality. Not on any level of thought, ability, or being.

_Wings won't take me  
Heights don't phase me  
So take a step  
But don't look down   
Take a step_

The brunette's foot edged closer to the twenty story drop. He had chosen a high enough building. No one, not even a Blade Child, could survive this fall. Though, he was far from daunted, not even close to afraid. He'd never been more calm as when he cast his gaze up to the evening sky.

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall_

Another inch closer to death. That's what most would see it as, maybe even a few of his fellow cursed children. To Kanone, though, another inch closer to the edge was another inch closer to salvation.

_Perpetual motion the image won't focus  
A blur is all that's seen  
But here in this moment like the eye of the storm  
It all came clear to me_

One more step, even a tilt of his body and he'd fall; fly through the air until his body smacked into the cold cement. There was just one thing, one small regret holding him back.

_I found a shoulder to lean on  
An infallible reason to live all by itself  
I took one last look from the heights that I once loved  
And then I ran like hell_

"Eyes." It came as only a whisper as his golden eyes shut- a feeble attempt to block out the longing in his heart. But he had done what he had, and there was no turning back. No hope for the cursed, after all, especially when it came to normal things like love and happiness. They weren't normal at all, they didn't get the luxury of having normal loves and normal lives.

_Wings won't take me  
Heights don't phase me  
So take a step  
But don't look down   
Take a step_

Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall

A slight leaning of his body brought him within centimeters of slipping off, mere fractions of an inch from letting go. The pull, not of gravity but of desperation for one normal moment in his life, was tugging strongly at his heart.

_I count the times that I've been sorry  
I know, I know  
Now my compassion slowly drowns  
I know, I know  
If there's a time these walls could guard you  
I know, I know  
Then let that time be right now_

It became too much to bear, the feeling that he could die normally, like so many had before and so many will again after. There was no comparison to such a rush. A small smile graced his lips as he dangled a foot over the edge, like a toxic poison that he just had to inhale. He was sure now, nothing could stop him.

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall_

One more glance upwards to the stars that began to appear, twinkling innocently at him, as if to bid him to jump, to take that final step. With one last lingering thought of an old love, olive green eyes shut for the last time as his body leaned forward a bit more. The pull of gravity was too strong now and it drug him down, forcing him from the solid building to fly through the air, speeding toward the ground.

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop (ready to fall)  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop (ready to fall)  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop (ready to fall)  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall_

But as normal as it was to be suicidal, was it not just as normal to be saved? A hand shot out, grabbing his arm at the last possible second to pull him back onto the stable ground. As Kanone raised his sights to see who had saved him from his normal ending, he saw that it was perhaps not so normal for a Blade Child to kill their self. After all, when had Kiyotaka Narumi ever made an error in judgment? Glancing back to the streets below, Kanone turned and, without a word, followed Kiyotaka off the roof. He may not be a normal person by anyone's standards, but he saw now he was as normal as could be when it came to Blade Children.

Hm…meh. It's alright, ne? Nothing spectacular, but it'll do, I suppose. In any case, hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Stage Three

Finally got to the third one! Alright, this is possibly the last song, unless anyone wants me to do a fourth, but you have to give me the song. So, with that said, enjoy!

inuwolf04: AAR rock, no doubt (huggles cds). Hope you like this chappy, thanks for reviewing!

_Song #1: "I Miss You" by Blink 182_

_Song #2: "Ready To Fall" by Rise Against_

_**Song #3: "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects**_

_

* * *

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

It had been almost a month since Kanone's near suicide. Amazingly enough, he had stayed with Kiyotaka after the incident. Perhaps even more amazing, Kiyotaka had let him.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

He could still clearly play back the scene afterward in his head. He had followed Kiyotaka down to the streets and the elder had started to walk away, disappearing into the shadows. As the Blade Child watched his savior, his own personal hope in a sense, leave, something tugged at him.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

His hand shot out, clasping the other's wrist in his grip. A glance back to those desperate eyes told Kiyotaka everything. Not a word was needed to be spoken between the two, much like before on the rooftop.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

Still, Kiyotaka couldn't help but release his hand from the Blade Child's grasp. As he did so, a whispered 'wait' could be heard echoing through the empty street, as it was much later now then before when Kanone had gazed down on the insect-sized people.

_When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_

The brunette simply shook his head and once again turned his back to the younger boy. He muttered softly, "I can't." Purple-tinted eyes closed as the teen's arm dropped to rest by his side.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

Golden eyes snapped to attention as Kanone looked upon the elder Narumi with a look of hurt, or perhaps betrayal, "No such thing." He murmured. At least, that's what Kiyotaka had always told them—no such thing as 'can't'.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

"I won't." Kiyotaka corrected himself, keeping true to his previous words. He once again glanced back to see the ever-determined face of the young boy. The next words out of the latter's mouth made the older man hesitate—a soft spoken 'stay'.

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

Once again, the brunette shook his head slightly and closed his eyes in resolve, "You need to move on." He gently chided. Before he knew what was happening, Kanone had him pinned to the wall of the very building he had almost jumped from an hour or two before. He opened his mouth to protest, but it was soon covered with the younger one's in a soft but firm kiss.

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

The last words heard trailing down the nearly empty streets an alleys, carried on a gust of wind were spoken in a soft, southern accent, "I am."

* * *

Finally got this done, take long enough for ya? It's possible I'll put up another song (have my eye on MCR's new song, "Welcome To the Black Parade"), but it all depends. Anyway, hope you liked it. Review! 


End file.
